


IKEA

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, IKEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: IKEA is a good place for a date





	IKEA

Bernie Wolfe’s current safe space: the marketplace of IKEA.

She only came to buy a mattress but having been charmed by the ambience, now comes back once in a while.

She can spend an hour sitting in the café with a slice of Daim cake just watching the world go by.

She likes the relative anonymity.

Until the day that a familiar voice pierced her thoughts and she ran to hide in a showroom bedroom.

Of all the showrooms in all the world, why did Serena Campbell have to walk into hers?

They stop and stare at each other and pretend they weren’t just there to hide from their responsibilities.

_‘New mattress?’_

**‘I bought one last time.’**

_‘Food shop?’_

**‘I’m not sure what to get.’**

_‘Cinnamon buns. Come on, I’ll show you.’_

They bounce on beds, pretend to read Swedish books and throw cuddly toys at each other.

Playing hide and seek had never been so fun.

They would do it again the next month.

And the month after that.

Looking back, they had been dating for a long time. They just hadn’t known it.


End file.
